


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Liz3yy317865



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/pseuds/Liz3yy317865
Summary: Here is my contribution to Johnica Week 2020 - Day 1: First SightThis is a little drabble about how I imagine John and Veronica's first meeting to go, cute and fluffiness all the way :D
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Veronica Tetzlaff could never be described as an extrovert, she was quiet and shy, plain almost and didn’t like to stand out yet here she was in her best friends bedroom nervously getting herself ready for a night on the town. She had been convinced after much persuasion by her pals to attend a disco at the Maria Assumpta College where she was studying to be a teacher.

“Come on Ron, it will be so much fun” she was told, with the promise that she’d have a really good time. Alcohol, music, dancing, boys etc…all things sadly that Veronica wasn’t that familiar with coming from a strict catholic family. “Let your hair down for a change” her friends had prompted, “You never know you might enjoy it!”

Not wanting to be a party pooper Veronica had agreed a little reluctantly, telling herself that what her parents didn’t know couldn’t hurt them. She planned to stay for a couple of hours, have a drink or two and then leave. Simple. She let her friends apply her make-up, style her normally straight hair and choose her outfit for the night, trusting them to make her look and feel her absolute best.

2 hours later, all dolled up and looking ready to hit the dancefloor Veronica was all but dragged into the student union bar across town. She was nervous, felt rather self-conscious and a little anxious about who might be there. Parties and discos weren’t normally her thing; she’d rather be curled up at home with a good book and a cup of tea. “Don’t be boring Ron, come out tonight, you might even meet the man of your dreams!” Her friends had giggled. She doubted that very much, what man would take a second glance at her?

The disco was everything Veronica despised; loud and brash, heaving with people either propping up the bar or drunkenly making shapes on the dancefloor. She had always struggled to fit in at parties like this, wishing the hours away until she could make her excuses and call it a night.

Tonight though would turn out to be a little different

Veronica stood by the bar nursing a gin and tonic, trying to make it last as long as possible. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. Typical she thought to herself, they’ve abandoned me already, knew I shouldn’t have come. She was just about to cut her losses and leave when her eyes were drawn to a figure on the dancefloor.

A tall, slender young man with long wavy brunette hair had caught Veronica’s attention. He had the moves, dancing effortlessly and joyfully to the beat of the thumping dance music. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. She watched him for a while, admiring his form and evident confidence, oh how she envied him for that. She suddenly had tunnel vision, not noticing anything else around her, she was captivated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John Richard Deacon loved to dance. Discos, parties and pretty much anywhere that played dance music were heaven for him, his natural habitat. His friends called him Disco Deacon. This night was no different. He had needed no persuasion from his friends to tag along, donning his best pair of platform heels and freshly laundered satin shirt. He looked the part and he knew it.

All John intended on doing tonight was to dance, drink a few beers and have fun. That was his plan every Friday evening after getting through another week of lectures, reading and coursework. Study hard and party harder. Two beers down John made a beeline for the dancefloor on hearing another of his favourite songs ring out, he could never resist a floor filler.

For a while John was lost in his own little world, feeling the music in his soul. He felt confident, free and full of life. He could quite happily have stayed on the dance floor all night had his attention not suddenly been caught by someone watching him. A young woman by the bar, clutching a drink and staring in his direction. She was pretty, that much he could tell, with a kind looking face and long blonde hair.

Their eyes met and John felt something, something he couldn’t describe.

It wasn’t quite love at first sight but there was a definite spark there, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the woman.

He had to talk to her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica was transfixed by the handsome young man looking in her direction, he had noticed her watching him and as their eyes met she softly gasped. He looked good, really good. Her drink now forgotten she stood nervously against the bar as he walked slowly towards her.

The handsome stranger sidled up the bar next to Veronica and turned to face her, my god he really was a good looking guy. “Hi, can I er..can I get you a drink?” he asked with a soft slightly northern sounding accent.

“I’ll have a G&T please, thank you…you erm…you looked good out there. I mean you can dance really well…”

He chuckled softly whilst handing the drink to her, “Thank you, I love to dance….my name’s John”

“Lovely to meet you John, I’m Veronica”

“Not here alone are you?”

“I wasn’t, but my friends seem to have vanished…”

“Funny that, my friends have done a runner too by the looks of it”

“Shame…”

Veronica and John made themselves comfortable at the bar, settling in for a night of talking, laughing and slowly getting to know each other.

Being talked into going to the disco tonight turned out to be the best decision Veronica would ever make


End file.
